Calming Storm
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: Age of Extinction has transpired.. and yet the Transformers have not left. Earth is attempting to recover from the war that swept up from it's own creations at KSI. Healing is not to be as more Transformers soon arrive.. and the dust rises in their wake.. as a war once again lingers in view. Who will win? Galvatron? Optimus? Heh. [Possible pairings - OC.]
1. Prelude

**Author's Note:** Random Transformers story I'm creating on the side, to help sate my interest in Transformers. If you want to help me create any of the bots I have in store that'd be amazing and welcome. I got plenty I'd like ideas for. :3 Just give me a holler 'bout it. You'll be credited for all that you design. Plus if you wanna help me narrow down a possible story arc (or one of them cause I might do several) that'd also be totally welcome. I love ideas. Love you guys. n_n Enjoy my drabble.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pre-created in Transformers. The only things I 'own', which are more-so designed, is anything I've molded together. Anything anyone else makes for this story is credited to them.

* * *

A war. It was as simple as that. A destructive chaos that stretched across galaxies, ending lives like wood to fire. Creatures of all kind fell before this war's reach. All for what? To rule a dead world? To prove something? For survival? For more?

Each battle was different. Cities, colonies, worlds.. for a weapon of mass destruction, a sun harvester, a piece of an ancient artifact. For each battle.. it was concluded that the war overall was the same. They wanted something, power, control.. to be the top bot. In a world of black and white many grey areas stain the picture.

Greed burns the darkest souls while hope fuels the brightest ones. There are two well known groups in this never-ending war. The _**Autobots**_.. and the **_Decepticons_**. The humans have dubbed us 'Transformers'. In case you don't know the history of my people I'll be brief. The Autobots are heroes, dedicated to protecting and keeping peace. They are loyal, compassionate, strong-willed bots with hearts of gold. The Decepticons.. are cold, ruthless maniacs bent on slaughtering and controlling. They seek anything that allows them to have sway over others.

The Autobots first landed on Earth in search of a very powerful artifact of our people. I know this because.. I read the files. The Decepticons followed. Megatron wanted the cube to rule the universe, all that fun bag of joy.

A great battle was fought in a human city.. ending when a human boy by the name of Sam Witwicky pushed the cube into Megatron's spark to kill him. He managed just that and said creatures buried the tyrant at the bottom of one of their oceans, in hopes he'd remain there.

Two years flew by. It was all too easy for the Decepticons to track and find their leader in that time frame, to revive him. A new artifact lingered in view. The human child came into contact with a sliver of the cube, a shard, gaining history we had thought was lost. Megatron wanted the boy's mind.. and so he gave chase.

The Autobots realized too late what was going on as Megatron's true master arrived to use the Harvester. The Fallen planned to use Earth to create an army by destroying their sun. The pair were thwarted when company arrived. The Autobots successfully killed the Fallen, using a matrix from the old Primes that they had to revive Optimus, who brought victory to them. Megatron escaped though.

Peace was not granted as Megatron returned three Earth years later to collect ancient tech on the Moon from the lost Cybertronian ship the _Ark_. Optimus and his allies discovered the _Ark_ after it was ransacked by the Decepticons prior. There they found Sentinel Prime and brought him back to the human military group called Nest, using the Matrix of Leadership to awaken him. Sentinel.. he used the Autobots to get his technology back and betrayed them while the human male Witwicky was also forced to reveal information to Megatron about the Autobot plans. The Autobots prepped a ship and left.. or so the humans and Decepticons thought. Another great battle was fought as Sentinel brought an army to Earth using the tech he created, which was a space bridge.. along with Cybertron itself, which hovered in their atmosphere. The pair were eventually defeated after a long and gruesome fight in which many lives were lost, like the previous battles. Everything quieted.. and the Autobots were forced to go into hiding. Five years passed.

A new threat was presented. After being ambushed the Autobots were forced to bury themselves away from humanity as the bounty hunter Lockdown searched for them under orders of 'The Creators'. With many revelations come the knowledge of how the Earth was effected 65 million years ago. Humans falsely assumed a meteor wiped out the primitive species called Dinosaurs. No, this was incorrect. Seeds were detonated on the surface, killing life on Earth, converting organic material to metal. A metallic dinosaur was discovered in modern history, by humans, of this truth.

Two Autobots were located and killed, used for.. _scrap_. It pains me to say the names of our fallen comrades; Ratchet and Leadfoot were among the dead at this point. A human by the name of Cade Yeager was helping to renovate an old 'theater'.. where he discovered the hiding Optimus. He brought the mech home to repair him, where the government discovered him shortly. A struggle ensued, but they managed to escape; the human Cade, his daughter Tessa, her partner Shane and a friend.. though the friend was changed to metal by a blast from Lockdown.

Going against once allies the Autobots sought after their enemies.. both human and Transformer alike. Optimus was captured.. and eventually saved by Hound. It took time, but as the humans say... '_the baddies were defeated_' with the help of Dinobot prisoners aboard the legendary ship that once held knights. Throughout all this.. human technology, with study of Cybertronian, brought about human-built Transformers.. one of which is Galvatron.. or Megatron _reborn_. Lockdown is finally out of the picture- permanently.

Back to square one, but this time? They've got backup. That's where we come in. We're here to help.. and here we'll _stay_.


	2. Ch 1: Recognition

I've spent too much time wandering the stars for a home.. and when I came across one of Optimus' messages.. I had to come, to see for myself this glorious world.

I picked up Optimus' signal close by and made him aware of my presence. We met on Alton, a bare dwarf planet a bit away from the Milky Way. I came from a rogue family that had left Cybertron before it's downfall at the hands of the Decepticons. I roamed with my.. the humans call it brother and parents. Our parents were separated from us by a string of meteors that forced us to take different routes. We've not seen them since. He was surprised to see my brother and I flying through space.

By human standards I was only 30 feet tall, two feet over Optimus, and roughly 4.6 metric tons. My brother was 26 feet tall and 4 metric tons.

My name is Flurry, his is Requiem.. and this is _our_ story.

We found ourselves being directed to Earth by Optimus, who said he had a mission to tend to and so he couldn't join us. We arrived on Earth about a week ago, striking down like rockets into.. tiny green waving material. The file Optimus gave us did inform us of basic human knowledge of this world. This green stuff was called grass. Small creatures, humans, ran outside of a brick construction, a house, screaming at us with metal objects glistening in their hands. _Guns_. They were angry.

**"Y-you..! You Transformers are _constantly_ destroying stuff! F-first Mission City, t-then.. Chicago! Then bloody Beijing, C-_china_!"** He waved the device before aiming and a shot fired, bouncing off of my armor plating. It was a weapon! **"Get off o-our planet!"**

**"You dare-!"** My brother's chilly voice hissed but I waved a hand before him, bare frame half shifting before him in caution.

**"We do not harm, Requiem."** He merely growled before turning to stalk away. I crouched, two forward steps placing me a bit before these humans. **"I apologize for the damage we've caused. I believe your human.. _insurance_ will cover the cost?"**

The man's face turned blood red before he fired several more rounds, each wildly missing as I moved to evade. Requiem didn't get far because suddenly he was before me, small magnet on his palm activating to pull the weapon to him. He crushed it, letting the remains fall before we trudged off. The humans shook.. with fear. That melted my cold spark.

We've much to learn about this world and so we set about gaining a form to 'blend in', as Optimus had told us. We were by a wide stretch of grey ground with roaring metal objects, vehicles, zipping by. We scanned two of them, taking their forms. The one I selected was red, with silver strips trailing down the sides of the front top with matching ones ringing around the back side area. Requiem chose a sleek black car with grey stripes going across the top.

We took off speeding down the road, heading to the rocky domain of which the Autobots currently called Base of Operations, or HQ.

I heard my brother's startled voice over my 'stereo' system as he seemed completely shocked, his voice almost trembling with.. something. **"F-Flurry..! Flurry, _look_!"**

**"What is it?"** I trailed behind him, matching his speed.

He let off the gas, shifted gears, revved his engine and continued. **"They have this.. interesting thing with so much information. It is called the _World Wide Web_ and it contains knowledge on this world even back to when it first was created, theories. I'm reading it, you should pick up on it and scan it as well."**

**"If we're to stay on this world we must know about it's natives. These.. humans.. are intriguing."** I muttered.

**"I'm actually not sure what to make of all this: it's a lot to process-"** His voice stopped suddenly. **"_Flurry_.."** His metallic gruff voice was a mere whisper on static. **"They have documents of our history, from _Megatron_."** He sent me the articles he was immersed in and my brakes screeched as I skidded, turning to come to a stop.

Requiem noticed this and spun around to pull up beside me. **"Flurry?"**

**"They know more about us than they should."** I snarled with my lilting voice. I transformed and crouched, bringing my fists down onto the pavement in that same second. Blacktop broke beneath metal fingers. Cars behind us swerved to miss as Requiem watched in his alt mode. **"Megatron, that vile, wretched, _treacherous_-!"** My voice rose in the air with each syllable that slipped out. My spark burned with muted anger as Requiem shifted, his slightly shorter frame hovering over my dipped down one. My head-guard hid the cool blue narrowed optics below, his own sapphire ones shining with concern.

He rested a hand on a shoulder of mine, whistling that low string of notes that always seemed to soothe me. I peered up, optics shadowed by my guard. I knew he could feel the anger bristling my armor as he slowly calmed me with his voice, his touch, his presence. **"Peace, Flurry. It is, as the humans say, too late to weep for what has happened. We must push forward to find our brethren to take our place among them."**

My optics flickered from him, to the ground and back up. I growled a sigh, moving to stand as his hand dropped to his side. **"You are right. My apologies."** My cold voice returned and we switched back to vehicular mode to resume our trek to the rocky location.

We drove in silence as we both read more, soaking it in, mixing our knowledge with human basics. We had a lot to learn, that much was evident, but.. we had a long time to do so.

Our drive was mostly peaceful.. with the exception of when we entered what could be described as a human city.

A piercing series of wailing noises followed us as twin black and white cars trailed after us. We pressed the gas, pushing our tires to carry us farther, faster. We dodged other vehicles, swerving, sliding, gears shifting to match our progress. We took a sharp turn and came to a halt as a huge wall greeted us. Our engines revved as we 'peered' back as humans exited their vehicles, hands on their sidearms. Four men greeted us.

**"Step out of the vehicles with your hands _up_!"** A tall, burly man called, hand unclasping his pouch at his side to grip the pistol.

A low chuckle rumbled through my speakers. Oh no. That kind of dark laugh _wasn't_ good. I watched as in that next instance Requiem was transforming, once more being the giant that he was. He took a step over me, careful of my being as the humans drew their weapons in a rush. He yanked them to him, smashing their defense in the palm of his hand.

He gave a truly menacing snarl to frighten their threats back down their throats as three crouched behind their vehicles. **"I'd step out if I was human but, as you can see, I'm _not_."**

**"Robots! Like the ones in Chicago!"** One gasped.

**"A-and Mission City!"** Another stuttered.

**"Easy, boys."** The burly man stood his ground, face ground into a fierce one. **"They're Transformers."**

**"Decepticons?!"** The third one hissed.

I shifted forms, joining my brother. **"_No_. We're Autobots."**

Two slowly stood, curiosity on their unique faces. **"You mean the ones that fought for us?"** The shortest asked.

I nodded, trying to smile gently. **"We're, as you say, the good guys. Heroes, right?"**

The burly man seemed to have halted his aggression, studying our frames. Sensing his gaze I gestured to the Autobot symbol proudly displayed on my forehead. Requiem matched my movement, half turning to flash the one on his left shoulder.

The burly man smiled, but then frowned. **"You shouldn't be here."** He whispered. **"The government is hunting you, _all_ of you."**

**"We're aware. Optimus has warned us to find our allies."** I wasn't sure what possessed me to say all this, but the words spilled from my mouth before I could stop or filter them. **"We're here to guard our kind.. and _any_ they defend."**

**"Thank you for protecting us, even when our leaders rejected you."** The man took off his hat, pressed it to his chest and beamed proudly. **"God speed be with you."**

I tipped my head back, peering at the sky above. **"You are welcome."**

Requiem snorted, flicking his head to the side. **"If there is such a thing as a god-"** His head turned to peer down at the humans, optics brighter than usual. **"-then he is a _cruel_ one."** He grumbled.

The cops retreated to their cars and left us alone. We shifted back and then moved on to meet up with the others.


	3. Ch 2: Reconnection

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reads, reviews, faves and follows. :3 Glad you guys are enjoying it. I'm working on more chapters in the meantime so enjoy this one. n_n

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything not created by me.

* * *

Large rocks and dirty shapes greeted us as we drove down a crazy expanse of blacktop that stretched for as far as the optics could see. I believe humans call it 'windy as a snake', though this road puts earthly snakes to shame. Said road weaved through these formations, almost as if to cloak sections from sight. The sun above sprayed us with it's warm rays, the sound of vultures meeting our sensors from the sky as they circled some distance away.

Requiem had been starkly quiet since the encounter with the human 'police' and as such seemed to ignore my attempts to see what was truly bothering him. I got fed up with prodding at him through his speakers.

**"Requiem!"** I hissed, skidding before transforming in a smooth manner that seemed to make me almost glide. He rolled to a stop, not turning nor shifting. He didn't speak. **"Why are you _quiet_, brother? What has your vocals silent?"**

He revved his engine, his words filtering through my sensors and into my 'hearing', or audial. **"Humans used Megatron to create makeshift Cybertronians.. 'transformers', as they call our kind. Sparkless _machines_. Megatron is still alive. They call him Galvatron now.."**

I bristled, armor raising similar to the effect of hair on an alert and defensive animal. **"Well.."** My voice slithered out in such a cold tone that I knew my brother was intensely aware of. **"We've got us a _traitor_ to kill."**

**"Flurry-"**

**"No! Requiem, you KNOW what he did. You saw.. during the war, what he condoned.. what he _allowed_. The Decepticons are all garbage that needs to be swept away."** I felt something akin to anger spinning in my tank.

Requiem changed and there was this.. sad gleam to his optics. Why was he upset? I didn't pry though as suddenly a loud boom caught our attention.

**"Heeyyy!"** I heard a youthful cry echo in this canyon.

Requiem had pivoted on his left foot, hand clasping and drawing his 'staff', which was about the size of the section of metal between his 'elbow' and 'shoulder'. Said object grew before him, arcing at the end to slice down into a wicked curved blade. It was a scythe, his favored weapon. The weapon itself extended from the top at around his head to end at about his knees.

I was more relaxed when a sudden warmth flew over my spark as I turned to lock gazes with the one and only Bumblebee, standing atop one of the various rocks, Drift at his side.

**"Come- and join- us."** I frowned at the shifting voices that greeted my sensors, head tilting. They resonated from Bumblebee and I instantly knew what was wrong. His vocal processor was damaged. He was communicating through the human radio.

Suddenly a large caped mech sauntered around the corner of the rock his comrades stood on and my optics widened. **"Uh! C-crosshairs!"** I crowed, feet carrying me forward to tackle my once friend and partner in crime, as young bots.

**"Well, well. It looks like we have-a company."** Came the smooth, almost earthly 'Asian' voice of Drift as he landed beside us, Bumblebee soon following him.

Requiem stood a bit away, confusion on his face. I turned, smiled and gestured to each bot as I addressed them. **"This rowdy roadster is Drift. This yellow mech is Bumblebee.. and this bloke right _here_-"** I bumped his arm with a fist, smirking. **"This is Crosshairs. As youths on Cybertron.. he and I got into trouble often."**

Requiem slowly smiled, recognition flashing across his facial plates. **"Ahh, so you're the little mech that followed my sister like a.. puppy."** He found that reference in the World Web. **"We had to get you out of trouble quite a lot as I recall."**

Something like a flush melted my face in horror. **"N-no! Clearly your memory core is _corrupted_."** I scowled at this, face twisting as I huffed clean air through my heated system.

I watched as Crosshair's face softened. **"It really is good to see you again."** He said, arms folding. **"You missed Big Blue. He went into space-"**

I nodded. **"We passed him before we got here. He relayed us information before he moved on."**

He smiled. **"Ah. How faired our leader?"**

**"He was... far from what I remember of Orion or the young Prime. More confident, more intelligent, more.. _positive_."** I sighed. **"But I could tell he was worn out."**

**"Come, come!"** Drift gestured to a corner. **"We have-a much to discuss."**

* * *

Common thread, visible. Clearly direct, almost connected.. the visual feed flexed, blurred before fixing itself. A silver optic squinted, the other shut, as it studied through a 'microscope' what was slid between two glass rectangles. The item of interest was a single piece of black woven thread that seemed to almost.. writhe.

A metal hand patted a shoulder, drawing the attention of this scientist to the one who interrupted him.

The tall mech before him was orange lined with flecks of black, twin sharp red optics scanning him.

**"Hello Recoil."**

**"Greetings, Razorblade."**

Razorblade, the scientist, was a bit shorter than the vicious car but bulkier. He was a truck-based Transformer with dark red paint that placed him darker than his ally.

**"What brings you to my neck of the woods, mmm?"** The older mech cooed in that teasing way he always did around the serious young mech.

**"I seek your help. Humans have managed to capture an.. interest-"** Recoil visibly cringed, **"-of mine and are holding it within the confines of a bunker room three stories beneath an old warehouse in a network of rooms used prior as a medical and combat research facility."**

**"And you, the mighty Wind, sought me out to what.. locate it? _Retrieve_ it?"** Razorblade couldn't believe his audial. Was the mighty Recoil asking for HELP? Ha! How charmingly new.

**"Perhaps I might.. require.. assistance in collecting this package. The warehouse is inside a new military base somewhere in western Russia. I don't have the means to locate, infiltrate and whisk away this hefty object."**

**"Dare I ask.. what this 'it' _is_?"**

He noticed Recoil's gaze downcast at this question. **"The object.. is a she.. and her name.. is Equinox."**

**"The.. Autobot?"** He gave a puzzled look.

Recoil gave him a blank stare, nodding slowly. **"Equinox.. is my _offspring_."**

Razorblade's spark skipped a pulse and his energon lines froze at this. This was news.


	4. Ch 3: Captured

Colonel Shay couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at a report, thrown onto his desk that morning, on a very.. interesting topic that had been buzzing around these last few years. The _Transformers_.

The report was from a colleague he had stationed in a Russian military base as an undercover spy where a Transformer was said to have been captured and transported to.

It was a female bot, one of the few they'd ever seen and the Russian military was highly keen on keeping this prisoner a secret. Too bad they'd been breached and this colonel had such intel smack-dab before him. He read it twice, making sure all i's were dotted and all t's crossed. Now was _not_ the time to mess up.

He lifted the phone from his desk, his brown decorated small square room seemingly darker as clouds outside blocked the sun just then. **"Please connect me to our commanding officer at the Remora base in Russia.. on a _secure_ line."** A pause. **"Of course."** The tone switched and a new call was being established. Finally after three rings it clicked to an open connection.

**"Hello, is this Vane?"**

**"_This is Captain Vincent Vane. Whom am I speaking to and how may I help you?_"** He was greeted by a young Russian-accented male. His man.

**"I hear you've picked up a nice prize."** Shay couldn't stop his smile from spreading. He didn't even have to say who he was.

Vane gasped before whispering, **"_S-sir! I didn't realize- I did not expect you to call d-directly. The staff has been monitored lately and I've been unable to have private time until today. Yes, they've brought in a Transformer that they've decided to call Vixen as she is spunky._"**

**"What are the Russian plans with this machine?"** Shay rubbed at his chin with his hand, phone pressed to his ear with the other.

**"_I don't quite know. They aren't divulging such information._"** Vane sighed heavily into the line.

**"Alright. It's time. Initiate Operation Jaystone. Proceed at.."** He glanced down to his watch, estimating the time in the Remora base. **"1400 hours."**

**"_Sir!_"** The man said in understanding. **"_Shall I have my men involved? Should I bring in backup of our troops in Germany?_"**

**"Yes. Bring them in."**

**"_Understood sir._"** The line clicked and Shay put the phone back on the receiver and tapped his fingers together atop his desk in consideration. A sharp exhale was released before a finger pressed a button.

**"_Sir?_"** A female voice questioned from his page.

**"Call Major Lennox and transfer him to me. I need to speak with him."** He ground out as if irritated when he was actually hiding the giddy feeling he felt at what was about to happen.

**"_Alright._"**

He let off the button and leaned back in his chair, spinning to gaze outside the glass windows that overlooked two semi trucks parked in the lot with several soldiers moving in on them. The sun lit the room, shadowed just so that the light hit his chin and everything below that height.

Today would be _most_ interesting.

That was for sure.

* * *

A body-consuming electro-pulse.. that was all she felt before blankness enveloped her. Her sensors finally rebooted and her optics onlined as she was preparing to open them to get a bearing on her surroundings.

All she recalled as she skewered her memory bank was that she had found herself facing off against two squads of humans, a helicopter, two tanks and an armed jeep. When it became evident she could easily evade the bigger shots and the smaller ones bounced off her thick armor one human finally activated it. The thing that sent her under, causing her to collapse onto broken pavement. An EMP generator.

She groaned as she shifted her right arm, intent on rubbing her facial plates before a stark realization hit her. She couldn't move her arm too much. Her head was pinned down and as her optics opened for the first time since her knockout she gasped when she was staring at.. a white tall ceiling!

She glanced around just enough to 'peek' at what was about her. Men moved about, but far enough to not notice her awake.

She tried to thrash against her binds, thick chains pinning her to a slightly spiky metal slab welded to the floor. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Though her actions didn't free her it sadly drew attention to her as guards rushed over to make sure the chains were secured. She growled at them, golden optics glistening with growing frustration.

A slow clapping came from her right, the direction of which she couldn't see at that moment. She turned her head, adjusting to the sharp glare from the overhead lights and said optics narrowed at who stood before her. She didn't recognize the well-dressed man, but the air of confidence he gave made her _instantly_ dislike him.

He was smirking, green eyes bright, face handsome.. hair short, spiked and black. He was young, early twenties with his arms linked at the base of his back.

**"Hello, _hello_."** The man had a barely present German accent slipping through his words as he greeted her. Her purple armor prickled at the presence of this 5'8 and slim human.

**"To what _honor_.."** Her voice ground out. **"..do I owe THIS unexpected.. meeting?"** Her gaze was a mere squint by this conclusion.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. **"You are my possession now, I'm afraid. My name is Luke Pritchard and I work with an underground network called Antimetal Knights. We're working on tracking, capturing and isolating each of you machines.. just long enough to draw out your leader, the infamous Optimus Prime, and destroy you all."** The man was like a snake, slithering around with his atrocious words of malice intent.

Something nagged at her immediately. He was revealing plans. To what purpose? **"Why are you telling me _this_?"**

His smirk grew. **"Because it doesn't _matter_. When KSI failed.. we rose up to take their place and none of you can stop our plans."** He leaned closer, as if to divulge a terribly interesting secret. **"It's too late. You laughing-stocks should give up now."**

She hissed a string of Cybertronian curses that, if they could understand, would even make a sailor _blush_.

He lifted a hand, gesturing his palm to the ground several times in a 'calm down' way. His smirk faded and he stepped forward to rest his hand on her partially hidden-down right cheek as if to soothe her but his words offered no comfort. **"I offer you a choice. Join us.. or become scrap metal. It's up to you to _decide_. I don't care one way or the other."** He gave a shrug of indifference before patting the cheek. He turned and stalked off, leaving her alone to think.

She looked back at the ceiling, optics offlining as she exhaled.

Man.. she _wished_ Optimus was here..


	5. Ch 4: Contract

Optimus weaved through chunks of rocks, his boosters/rockets propelling him forward in an almost swirling dance. He looked quite majestic, a flash of moving colors that trailed through an asteriod field. He didn't really know where the creators were, but.. he was rather intent on bringing the fight to _them_. Days became blurred together as the absence of a sun drew on him. He kept an internal check of the passing time. It had been three weeks since he had departed Earth in search of fulfilling his mission.

He had decided to stop by Cybertron. He was close to the part of the galaxy that contained his once home. He shifted course, adding power to zoom right, heading toward the only clue he had. Something on Cybertron could perhaps direct him to those who created him and his kind.

A sudden beam of light streaked past him as he moved to dodge, barely missing it. It brushed against his frontal armor, causing the heat that accompanied it to warm him briefly. It left just as quickly, leaving him cold. The light seemed to be heading toward.. Cybertron. He peered deeply at the light as it descended toward the planet, noticing a dark shape within via his scanner.

Quirking his brows in wonder he pushed himself along, making way to Cybertron with haste. It wasn't long before he broke the atmosphere, flipping around to aim his head away from the ground as he turned off his boosters, letting 'gravity' pull him down. Before he hit ground his boosters flared, lowering him gracefully and just as his feet touched metal the boosters kicked off. He scanned the closest area, searching for that light. He saw a fading glow many clicks away and so he began his trek toward this source. He was forced to duck and move around metallic rubble as he progressed until finally all that separated the glow and him were two dense sheets of metal.

He peeked around the edge, studying what was before him. The light was slowly but surely leaving, seemingly soaking into the form within. Said form was tall, slender and.. metallic! The light was absorbed, revealing just what it had contained.

A _**Cybertronian**_.

The mech was a bit taller than him, yet lighter weight-wise with a sapphire-colored theme to her smooth armor. Atop each shoulder was a circular opening where small blue flames seemed to dance lightly. He searched his internal memory in search of a flame-wielding femme bot. The file that caught his eye immediately was one named Flaritron.

According to his files she was in league with Megatron during the war on Cybertron but had branched away to be a neutral when it became evident that the war wouldn't end. She was right. It didn't. It still _hasn't_.

His armor shifted as he partially retreated behind the metal when he noted that she was turning about.

**"I know you're there, _Prime_."** She spat the words in a gruff voice, like when a human is parched in a desert.

He stepped out, watching as she faced him, examining him as he did the same to her.

**"What brings the Autobot leader back to Cybertron?"** A brow of hers arched in curiosity as she folded her arms.

**"A mission."** His deep voice rolled. **"I've traveled across the stars from Earth in search of someone."**

**"Whom would that be?"**

**"The Creators."**

He noticed her flinch and how she glanced away. Something caught his attention about this action. She seemed.. almost _timid_ suddenly. **"If you seek them.."** She pursed her lips before continuing. **"I might be able to assist."** She looked back at him, white optics going well with her blue appearance.

**"To what means would you be assisting me?"** He was suspicious of her motives, yes, but he'd hear her out at the least.

**"I have roamed quite the number of worlds.. so many creatures have I been among. I've seen more wars than I can count, lives lost to greed.. power, wealth, an object, an _idea_. After seeing these struggles I have gained a new perspective of our age-old Cybertronian war of Autobots and Decepticons.. and I see no _use_, as I first saw when I left, in continuing to be a part of something meaningless. Yet our Creators.."** Her fists tightened, scraping against her chest armor. **"I will them to suffer.. and to inflict such?"** She snorted, smirk forming. **"I'd _gladly_ help."**

**"Flaritron-"**

She lifted a hand, halting him. Her white orbs closed as she allowed her face to be neutral. **"Please. I haven't gone by that name in a long time. I gave it up when I left Cybertron. Call me Flare."** Her eyes opened to bore into him.

**"Flare.. I offer you a choice."** Optimus took a step forth, lessening the distance by a bit. **"The Autobots have taken refuge on a planet called Earth. We guard it's organic inhabitants from Decepticons and any who wish them harm."** He paused, thinking. **"If you want.. the option to be among our ranks is _yours_. Trust will have to be gained with time, but we would welcome a fellow philosophical Cybertronian."**

**"You think.. I can b-be an Autobot? But I betrayed _you_, a-all of you, when I chose to side with Megatron and.. the Decepticons."** She stuttered, trying to grasp his understanding compassion.

**"People change. Watching war as an outsider effects us more than we know. I've seen the humans of Earth strike each other down for materials. We are Cybertronian. We must unite to defeat Megatron and his corrupted tyranny."**

She stared at him, head tilting.

**"First I have the Creators to deal with."**

**"I'm going with you."**

**"If you insist."** Optimus relented.

**"Oh.. I _do_. Besides you'd get lost. I know the way."** She smirked.

* * *

The stars.. they glistened like the rocks of Santaru. That planet had been the best stop on his way here, to this world of organic life. From a Cybertronian perspective Earth was young and so he marvelled at how naive they were. The Internet practically gave him _everything_ he needed to know!

It was too _easy_.

His alt form moved as he pressed the gas, smooth brown paint sparkling like it was freshly done. He had selected the form of a 1971 Dodge Charger for it's elegant and yet powerful presence. It's roaring purr called to him like Cybertronian lullabies.

The verily vicious machine shifted his clutch, pedal slamming to the floor as the speed dial moved up and over to the right, pushing past a 100 m/h. He let off, shifted and accelerated again. He weaved between cars like an olypmic runner racing between vast trees.

Vendetta could feel his motor vibrate with apprehension at what he was about to do as a city entered his frontal view in the distance. He downshifted, turned wheels and drifted with the right-curving road that hugged a rocky wall on the passenger side and a steep drop off with a guardrail on the left. Once cleared he fed gas and trailed down the road like a bullet.

The path cut through trees and he momentarily slowed to observe this 'nature' before huffing and driving on. Nature was fascination, yes, but he didn't have the time right not to study it more or be distracted in general. The city soon towered over him and he let off as he began to near his destination.

La Grande, Oregon.


	6. Ch 5: Locals

I could tell as soon as I entered the hidden base, by the expressions on their faces, that they were worn out. Tensions were high. They always were, apparently.

The room was massive. It resembled a giant cavern with pathways branching off. The lighting was modern and lit the room well. Computers were scattered about with various other equipment mingled in and humans wandered from station to station. The symbol on their shoulders caught my attention as did the word 'N.E.S.T.' written below.

I noticed a short and round mech with green painted armor half turn to peer at us.

**"Look lively!"** Crosshairs called out, his vocals echoing inside the cave. **"We got _company_."**

**"Fellow Cybertronians."** Drift added.

I studied Hound before smiling. **"If it's not what I spy I don't know what it is- is that friggin' _Hound_ before me?"** I threw up my arms as he strolled over, leaving his post at a computer.

**"Layla!"** He pulled me into a hug. **"Well the Pit didn't take you!"** He patted my helm before pushing me to arms length. **"You've grown."** I nodded. **"I haven't seen you since.. Cybertron."** He frowned.

**"How have you been, old brute?"** I arched a brow, watching with crossed arms as he rubbed his facial 'hair'.

**"Handling everything, 'bout all I can do. Yourself?"**

I shrugged. **"Requiem and I arrived on Earth around one Earth week ago. Since then we've been learning through the.. Internet and making our way here."**

He patted a shoulder of mine before flicking away a chewed on empty round cartridge. He spun to address the room, beaming to his comrades as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

**"Listen up lads and lassies! These two are old war comrades. They fought for the Autobots before our planet became a ruin. Treat 'em like family, ya hear?"** He shook me at his side, chuckling. **"This red lass is-"**

**"I go by Flurry."** I interrupted before he could give them my old Cybertronian name. He paused to look at me before nodding.

**"Flurry.. and her brother Requiem."** Requiem remained quiet but dipped his head in greeting.

I could see several bots in the room, some of which caused me to freeze at Hound's side. I first noticed Bumblebee had a spot next to Drift, who stood across from Prowl, who was facing away as he typed at a keyboard.

To the left by a large machine stood two Autobots I easily recognized: Sunstreaker and Jolt. Beyond them, arguing with a human, was Mirage and walking down a hallway by them was clearly Blurr. The loudest of them all was on the far right.. the dynamic twins.. the obnoxious _devils_ themselves.. Skids and Mudflap.

Movement caught my optics as I glanced up to a rocky ledge set back and to my far left. A silver and red mech sat with his legs dangling from the edge, blue optics pinned on me.

**"That's Zephyr. He comes from a long line of proud mechs and femmes of the war."** Hound explained before gesturing to my right, a bit behind me. **"That's his little mechling Gale."** I examined the young 'teenage' bot who matched his 'father's' silver, but with blue instead of red as if to contrast. He paused when he was introduced, having come from a hallway that branched away beyond my view. He blinked, peering up from playing with some spare parts in his hands. Blue optics of mine met the cool black set of this youth.

**"You must be Flurry."** The child said in a low voice. His eyes were narrowed as he blankly stared at me now. His eyes shifted to my brother, just a bit behind me and to the side. **"And Requiem."**

**"We are but.. have we.. met somehow?"** The kid had this look like he hated us, but why? I didn't know him or his father and I doubted that my brother did either.

He shook his head. **"No, but I regret it now."**

His father, from his seat, acknowledged the conversation by stating; **"My son has this.. gift. By studying a bot he can determine quite a lot about them. Personality trait.. attitude.. stats.. even what the spark truly wants."** What did he mean by that?

I focused on the kid, stooped and rested on my knees to be optic-level with this mechling. I smiled at him, resting a hand on his little tensed shoulder. **"We'll get along nicely, kid, but for now you should run along. Let the grown-ups talk."** If the kid wanted to be cold and rude.. then _two_ could play that game.

I heard an exasperated sigh from behind as I stood, shifting my gaze from the slowly fuming child to my brother, who was shaking his head with a hand cupping his face. **"Leave the kid be, Flurry."** There was this shadowy gleam to his optics, which were barely visible between his fingers. A shiver passed through my spark at this sight.. and for the first time.. I could feel this dark aura wafting from my sibling. I shoved it off, playing it as he was tired and cranky and to good reason.

I returned my attention to Hound, who had stepped away as I dealt with the youngling, as he approached me to re-establish a conversation. **"Let's get you settled, aye?"** We nodded and so the green mech led Requiem and I down one of the long hallways. As I walked I turned around to see one last glimpse behind.. and noticed something unusual.

Up above the moving bots.. on a 'rafter' set up high into the cave, above the entrance.. sat a shape mostly concealed by shadows. The mech, which it clearly was, had his armor painted a light sky blue color.. and his optics, the brightest aspect that glowed from his perch, were a penetrating white.

Hound halted when he saw I had stopped to stare. He grabbed my arm and dragged me along, Requiem on ahead of us.

**"Who was that?"** I questioned in a whisper.

Hound chuckled without humor. **"Name's Snowcloud. He was a close ally to Sentinel Prime and friend to Prowl on Cybertron. He's a loyal Autobot."**

I mused this mysterious entity as we turned, heading down another hallway.


	7. Ch 6: Orders

Starscream was clearly in some sort of distress at his side. He could only shake his head in frustration with having to deal with the seeker. Arial gliders seemed to be much more aggressive. Just look at Megatron, Starscream and you got enough on your plate. The thought of Megatron brought on a year ago's events that transpired with the rising of Megatron as Galvatron, the humans dubbed him.

Blitzwing didn't know whether to be scared of Mega- Galvatron's new appearance or the fact that he was lurking still. A string of Cybertronian curses caused the three-faced male to turn to his 'partner', a brow arching on the cryptic one's facial plates. The purple and gold mech facepalmed as Starscream struck a plating of the wall, denting it.

**"Can you _please_ contain yourself, Starscream?"** His icy side growled in a clipped German voice. **"You're damaging ze facility more zan necessary."** He watched the flier with his eyes, one hidden beneath a red lens.

Starscream acknowledged his companion with his lips curled, wings stiff at his back. He pointed a clawed finger to the Triple Changer. **"Why are you just _standing_ around, you buffoon? We should be _out looking_ for Meg- Galvatron."** Starscream corrected himself, gritting his teeth.

**"Patience, Starscream."** The Icy side said neutrally before the face shifted into a black face with a red jagged mouth. **"Ohhhh, can't ve just send Varlord to locate him?!"** The glee was just dripping from this Random personality.

Starscream pinched his 'nose', optics closing as he released a breath through his system. **"Warlord has a mission to tend to elsewhere. I am _unable_ to send him."**

The face shifted and a red one took control, a red visor concealing the eyes. **"I don't understand vhy ve must protect zis.. hunk of garbage!"** The Hothead personality growled.

Starscream was on him in that following second, pinning him into a wall with his clawed hands, face close to the changer. **"This 'hunk of garbage' is our ONLY means of _ridding_ the Decepticons of our failing.. leader."** Starscream spat the word, releasing his ally to step back.

The Icy personality took hold. **"So.. how do ve get it to vork?"** He brushed at his armor, fixing shifted plating.

The pair looked to the form leaning with it's back against a wall. It was a mech that was as tall as Megatron, cool black armor tinted with white and red paint. He was partially rusted, pieces missing and his paint had faded and was filthy. He was in such a state of disrepair.

**"Bring to me Air Raid.. I'll have him fix this mech.. and through him.. we shall _defeat_ Galvatron."**

**"Understood."**

* * *

A powerful burst of air was forced behind the soaring shape as he weaved and dove through air, twirling like a graceful.. metallic bird. The multi-colored jet applied more fuel, easily breaking the sound barrier as a loud boom followed in it's wake, plus twin trails of white smoke left by burning engines.

The Sukhoi Pak FA T-50, a Russian built fighter and stealth aircraft, spun on sides, twisting the smoke tails to look as if dancing vines. Proudly displayed on the right wing, near the end, was the clear sign and logo of the Decepticons.

A transmission breached his system and the camo-toned craft dipped down into a sharp nose dive, moving with such precision that he easily rose before within range of the ground, transforming to land on his feet, wings spread out behind him before shifting into place on his back. He hovered his hand by his ear, rough face cringing at who was sending this message.

It was from Blitzwing, the psychotic 3-mech.

**"_Blitzwing to Air Raid._"** It was Icy. **"_Vhen you have ze time please report to ze temporary base. Ve have a.. project for you to.. operate on._"**

What was the changer getting at? Operate on? Project? He tapped his ear, keying in to register his acknowledgement. **"Air Raid to Blitzwing. I'll be there shortly. I'm in Virginia. I've got a long flight ahead of me to reach your location."**

**"_How soon can you be here?_"** Blitzwing asked coolly.

He checked his coordinates and marked the changer's on his internal map. **"An hour, roughly, depending on any unwanted company presented."** He responded.

**"_Vith your capabilities I expect sooner. Make it in 30 Earth minutes and I'll give you ze location of Soul Seeker._"**

**"With pleasure. You got yourself a deal. Air Raid out."**

Air Raid glanced to the sky, squinting his red optics at the bright sun before peering off into the distance, where a string of clouds floated over some mountain tops. A rich valley was spread out below and he had landed precariously on a ledge of a rocky hill just so that this scene was spread out before him. By his guess he was in Virginia.

Soul Seeker.. his prime target. A smirk creased his face as he jumped off the ledge, shifting and letting pieces move, rearrange and settle into his flight form before kicking the boosters to send him soaring high up into the air. He aimed his nose toward his destination and took off like a bullet.

* * *

Frustration raced through her entire being. Lieutenant Lucy Franklin swore beneath her breath, turning her deadly gaze upon the stack of files earlier slammed onto her desk by her superior. She was stationed in a small city.. La Grande, Oregon, in a facility owned by the military. From here she coordinated small-time missions.. at least usually she did. Today her job was to sort through the files of those with an upcoming promotion. She was to approve them as a secondary opinion.

She tossed herself down into the chair behind the desk with a gruff huff, thumbing open the top after having slid it down from the stack on the side of her desk. Now before her she stared at the identity of the person up for this reward. Her previous anger dimmed at who was before her on this sheet of paper.

Her colleague Benjamin Collins. He was a rapid-fire strategist and the finest intellectual soldier she'd had the honor of being teamed with. Yes, she had worked on the field with this strong man. He was taller than her, stocky, with short spiked brown hair and grey eyes.. and that smile of his. It melted people. He was handsome, after all, and he was reserved, not flaunting it around or being a huge flirt. He was to be promoted from Captain to Major.

She read the information concerning him before closing his and setting it aside, drawing down the next. Flipping this one open she studied the photo on the top right corner. This man was formal, with combed back black hair slick with gel and cool, piercing dark blue eyes.

The name above said Gerard Marshal. He was to be promoted from First Sergeant to Sergeant Major. The man was.. a quiet one. He'd served in several campaigns as a soldier, earning many awards and decorations from his time. He then was promoted to FS and was wounded in a mission that involved some terrorist uprising in the middle east. His arm was supposed to be amputated, but.. a miracle happened. A doctor came through the area and fixed the damage and Marshal didn't have to lose his arm, which healed within the next year to it's top condition.

He'd spent the past several years working as a supervisor of field missions, similar to her.

She closed his file, shifting open the next.

The name read Jason Shay.


	8. Ch 7: Initiate

Equinox stewed in relative calm, trying to grasp onto the situation. She had been taken, brought to some military base.. and could either join her kidnappers or become scrap. Of course if she did join she'd be monitored so she couldn't escape.

It was time to implement the program her father had buried deep within her core for such a day as this. Even as a Decepticon scumbag her father had still went out of his way to protect her. How _noble_.

She found the file, unlocked the decryption and let her systems scan the information inside. The coding was extensive and would work only if she gave her consent. She read the details her father had put in, knowing that should she accept the darkness would take over.

She would become Lunar, the coded personality. She inhaled, offlined her golden optics and considered this. There would be no turning back. Only her father could deactivate the program, but would he? Would they cross paths? Would he just force her to join, to leave her as the _monster_ she would become?

She'd spent most of her quiet day reading the files, information and contemplating the pros and cons of either decision. She didn't have time to think on this any deeper as footsteps echoed from the doorway half a yard away.

She activated the protocol.. and when her optics onlined to peer at her company..

..a sharp red glow burned from them.

* * *

Pritchard couldn't help but grin at those glistening dark optics that greeted him from 'Vixen's' body. He paused at his typical range, hands in his pockets, studying her as she studied him.

**"Well, well, Mr. Fancy decided to show up. I was _dying_ of boredom, but now that you're here.. well, things will get certainly _interesting_."**

Her change of tone, attitude, words, optics and general personality caused his grin to widen.

He tapped a button on the retrieved device, letting her loose from her binds. She slowly sat up, rubbing at her wrists and places the chains had been before looking to him.

**"Glad to see you've considered the best option. Your company will be compensated and you, my indigo darling, will have the freedom allotted with your choice.. with moderation, of course."**

He noticed a cringe take place before Lunar's personality smoothed out to take complete control. Equinox was not coming back anytime soon. Perfect.

Phase One was _complete_.

He peered up towards his right where the shadows thickly covered a large section of the long and tall area. Twin red glows spilled from this darkness and a smiling face could briefly be seen before the glow vanished as did any signs of a form.

He directed his attention to the femme. **"I accept your proposal. Well, truly gladly. To not would be so foolish of me. Fear not.. I will be on your side from here out."** She stood to her full height, peering around the room with her red gaze.

**"Pleased to hear it. We're working with a 'con by the name of Evasion. You will be partnered with her until further notice. Listen to her."** She nodded and he felt pride well in him.

His master was right. She had activated her deepest, darkest coding and was now _his_ pawn.

As he turned to walk away he felt his phone vibrate. Right on schedule. He waited until he was out of range within the confines of the facility to pull the small touchscreen phone out, accepted the repeated call and pressed it to his ear.

**"Winchester, any good news?"** He asked hopefully.

**"Yes, sir. The plan is falling into place on my end. Has she turned?"** A rich British voice asked with humor laced in his words.

**"Indeed, just as we were informed. She is ours now. Proceed with Phase Two as soon as _able_."** Pritchard said with a faint smirk.

**"Of course sir."** The call ended and the phone was pocketed. He strolled on. He had much to prepare for. Much indeed.

* * *

It was time. Operation Jaystone was to begin. Vincent Vane stretched as he stood, having been doing paperwork until the designated time; 1400 hours after the call. He peeked out through his window, his office located on the sun-facing outside of the large facility. The city of Yekaterinburg, Russia, was laid out in his view, the beauty of this exquisite place causing a smile to form on his face. He was tired, but sleep was not to be. He had work to conduct. He turned away, but not before a vehicle below caught his attention.

Remora base was on the outer rim of Yekaterinburg, the fourth largest city of Russia. It was the administrative center of Sverdlovsk Oblast, towards the middle of the Eurasian continent. The vehicle he noticed was a red 1974 Pontiac Trans Am. The car truly caught his eye because it was a classic, in such a higher-classed city where people drove Jaguars, Dodge vehicles or something modern.

He squinted as the vehicle oddly enough approached the building he was in, pulling into the parking lot below to stop. It idled there before it drove on to vanish around the corner of the compound. He shrugged it off... until the building rocked and shuddered as something struck it on the northern side. He rushed to the stairs, easily maneuvering down them as he heard a loud roar vibrate through the building.

Personnel evacuated the building quickly, fluid crowds flooding out as what appeared to be a robot slashed at the glass of the building. It shattered to rain down on cars, some of which were crushed or on fire.

Vane studied the metallic creature from his hiding place, which was to say he was crouched behind a random grey Ford truck. He realized just what it was. A Transformer. An alien robot! Just like the one being held in the basement of this facility. From the look of the frame.. Vane felt his blood cool as he noted it was a female one, her slender-built body gracefully tearing at the building as she roared again.

His employer, Luke Pritchard, was running at the robot, waving his hands, yelling at it to stop. It was going to kill him.

The bot paused to acknowledge his presence.

**"What the hell are you _doing_?!"**

The bot smirked darkly before bending to grab him. She lifted him to optic-level and glared at him. **"What I was _assigned_ to do. You did your part. Now it's my turn."**

**"What do you mean?! This wasn't part of the deal!"** Pritchard was yelling at the red bot, who Vane came to the conclusion was the red Trans Am. **"We agreed on this! I'd get you the robot, you'd give me equipment and the power to replicate your metal!"**

**"Phase One was to collect Equinox and awaken Lunar. Phase Two.."** She was grinning devilishly. **"..was to eliminate loose ends and retrieve Lunar. My job isn't to fulfill your benefit from our side. It's to kill you."** With that she crushed him within her fingers, dropping his mangled body to the concrete ground below. **"Lunar! Come _out_!"** She hissed.

She punched the building several times before a deafening shift in the building drew her attention to the left, where a hand was sticking out from the ground. The ground broke and crumbled under fingertips.. until a body hoisted itself out of said ground to stand. It was the robot Pritchard had brought here.

**"Ahh.. there you are."** The femme purred as she moved away from the building, tilting her head to the purple bot.

**"Who are you?"** The dark one asked of the red bot.

**"I'm Evasion and I'm here to bring you to my leader.. _your_ leader. Come, we have a long way ahead of us."** She transformed, becoming that Trans Am again.

Equinox shifted, allowing metal to move until she was a vehicle. Her alt mode was a purple 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse with a spoiler. The two peeled out of the parking lot, heading east.

Vane retrieved his cell, dialing his superior's number.

**"Hello?"** Came the voice of Colonel Shay.

**"Something's happened, sir!"**

**"What, captain? What's wrong?"** Shay's worried voice echoed into his ear.

**"Sir, umm.. the transformer escaped with another who attacked the facility. The aggressor killed Luke Pritchard and said something about.. phase one.. and phase two of some kind of plan."** He explained as slowly as he could, his heart pounding.

**"What'd they say, soldier?"** Shay pressed.

**"Apparently Pritchard made a deal with whatever faction that was to get the robot and awaken it.. in exchange for alien technology. The second step was for this aggressor to get the bot and kill Pritchard. They drove off after doing so. They headed east."** He said, staring off in that very direction.

**"Hm.. the one.. what did he look like?"** Shay questioned, voice low and soft.

**"She, sir."**

**"What?"** Shay asked, confused.

**"The one who attacked the compound was a female robot."**

**"What did she look like, soldier?"**

**"She was as tall as the other bot, but she had the form of a red Trans Am, sir."** He said as he recalled her appearance.

**"And the bot your boss had in his custody?"**

**"Purple.. an Eclipse car."**

**"Get here as soon as you can. Get to the nearest airport. Call me. I'll make arrangements to get you here."**

**"Understood sir."**

**"Be safe until then, captain."**

**"You too, colonel."**

The line ended.. and so Vane rushed to his car, keys pulled from his pocket to start the engine.


	9. Ch 8: Seeker

**Author's Note:** I've finally figured out a direction of which I want this story to advance in. Impute is still totally welcomed, as is the creation of one of the Cybertronians from my list, if you want. n_n

Thanks for all those reading so far, along with all the other stuff (faving, following, etc).

* * *

The cave was larger than anticipated. It branched out in many directions, trailing this way and that likes dozens of snakes in a pit.

We passed a wide room that had stalagmites and stalactites scattered about, lights illuminating large tables set in rows with equipment stacked on top and beneath. Requiem paused ahead, staring into a dark 'doorway' to the right.

I glanced to Hound, arching an optic ridge. **"What's ahead?"**

He thought for a moment before finally smiling. **"Medical bay. I believe our resident medical personnel is there."**

**"Who?"**

**"You'll see."**

Requiem vanished into the room and soon we met the mouth, pivoting to enter.

I paused when I saw just who stood inside the room at a table, Requiem across from her.

A grin split my facial plates as I studied the shorter bot with her dark goldenrod-colored armor.

She turned, seeing me and smiled. **"Flurry."** She said in her soft greeting.

I locked gaze with her green optics.

**"Soul Seeker!"**

* * *

The pair had traveled far. Many Earth hours had passed and Optimus was weary of his present company. Said blue femme was zipping ahead of him, quiet with the exception of 'this way' when they left Cybertron. She directed him silently, occasionally glancing back to make sure he was following.

As they neared a set of stars she paused, hovering with her boosters off to peer at him curiously with her white optics. She gestured ahead to a large planet, dark clouds lingering like those on Earth, concealing the world beneath. **"There."** She said calmly.

Optimus nodded his understanding, moving to fly on ahead when she stopped him with a hand on his chest plates.

**"Optimus.."** She whispered, grinding her 'teeth' together in frustration. **"I'm sorry about what happened, with Leeker."** She said in reference to one of his commanders from during the war whom she had ultimately killed.

**"That was a long time ago, Flare."** He spoke rationally, logic heavily inserted into both his tone and his selectively picked words. **"On Cybertron."**

**"I know but.. I.. I followed Megatron rather _blindly_ back then. That ordeal with you, Bumblebee, Prowl.. and Leeker.. it effected me more than I knew. I began to change, to get away from the conflict. My spark was heavy.. so terribly _heavy_."** She muttered with much regret, optics downcast. **"I am terribly sorry for what happened. If I could go back and fix it, do differently.. I would have never sided with Megatron, betrayed you.. and killed the Autobots that I did."** She sighed. **"But you're right. The past _is_ the past."** Her optics glazed over with a nonchalance that came with those trying to hide something. **"Let's go."** She turned, heading towards the planet.

He caught up with her, pulling her back with a hand to make her face him. She arched a brow.

**"It is easy to see the regret over your actions on Cybertron. You were not too far gone; you escaped that life.. and got out. It is why I extend to you the offer to be an Autobot, to reclaim your lost position."**

She smiled, moving her hand up to place it on his, the one on her shoulder. She clutched his hand, smiling. **"_Thank you_, Optimus."**

They turned to face the planet.. mentally and physically preparing themselves for what was about to occur.

It was time to end this little charade Lockdown had started.

* * *

Armor moved, shifting into place as he transformed, landing to observe the mining area, that led down below the Earth's surface into the remote Decepticon temporary base, as he peered around to make sure he wasn't followed.

Air Raid didn't want company, not here. He was greeted by a powerful engine before his caller came out of the shadows of the entryway.

The Icy face of Blitzwing materialized into the open air and smiled at the Seeker before him.

**"I am here, as requested. What am I to do?"**

Blitzwing gestured to the mine shaft behind him as his face shifted to Random. **"I know, I know! You get to play _doctor_! Haha!"** The face shifted to Hothead, who was scowling. **"You got a patient to treat. Get inside!"** He turned to sulk back into the depths of the darkness.

Air Raid smiled, following as he softly chuckled. Blitzwing was just as comedic as he remembered.

The pathways curved strangely, torches on either side lighting the path. It wasn't long before they entered a large chamber ringed by metallic walls, equipment messily laid about in crates. A metal man sat propped against a wall to the far left and Starscream paced just ahead. He paused when he realized company was here and looked to see who it was.

He grinned at seeing his fellow Seeker approaching. **"Air Raid. Glad you could join us."**

**"Thank you for having me."** His red optics flickered to the fallen bot. **"Who's he?"**

Starscream walked over to the bot as they stopped just a few feet away. Blitzwing walked off, grumbling as Hothead as he went to do stuff, leaving the Decepticon 'second-in-command' to deal with their company.

**"This is Yang. He's part of the bot types that form with another to be a destructive creation meant to cause massive amounts of damage. He-"** Starscream crouched to pat the chest plates. **"-has been offline since before we located him. His other bot, sister Yin, is.. well, we don't know her location, but half of the equation is good enough to defeat Galvatron. As you can see.. he is not operational fully."**

Air Raid peered closely, optics thinning as he realized the bot was still alive, but incapable of being active.

**"So I'm to do a restoration?"** Air Raid questioned, peering at Starscream.

Said commander pointed to a small machine that was still on Yang's shoulder. **"His nanites aren't repairing. You have to fix his system. I would have if I could but I don't have the programming."**

Air Raid cracked his fingers, preparing himself. He shifted his finger into a tool and crouched before the bot. He glanced to Starscream, who nodded, before setting to work.


	10. Ch 9: Two

Lieutenant Lucy Franklin brushed back a few stray strands of blonde hair. She had finished her observation of the files, selected and set aside the ones she approved of with a note on top that said '_best to offer_'. She beamed a smile before suddenly an earthquake hit. She hissed under her breath, pushing away from her desk to dive to the floor. Things fell on the shelves, shattering to make a mess on the grey carpet.

She got up, rushing carefully to the next room to see out the window.

What she saw forced a gasp to become free from her lips.

It was one of _them_! It was rampaging on the city! One of those.. Transformers!

The bot was full brown and he was causing such destruction. He was smashing buildings, shooting signs, making explosions flicker like candles.

The sounds of chaos made it's way into the room, startling her into action. She had to get out, to help evacuate before that monster got here. She shoved several files into a carrying case, including the files on her desk and some personal ones, slinging it across her shoulder before rushing out into the hallway.

She lifted a fallen lady to her feet, ushering her toward the stairs where others were flooding downward.

**"Miss Franklin!"** A voice rang before a hand snatched her wrist, pulling her away. She was forced to jog behind a taller person, who was leading her toward the secondary stairs.

**"Marcus?"** She demanded, confused.

He turned at the door to study her, his grey-green eyes flickering across her face intently. **"We have to get you out of here, miss."**

**"W-_what_?"**

He dropped his voice, leaning closer. **"It's after you."** He then pivoted to thrust open the door, yanking her along. They descended the stairs two at a time, pausing when the building shook tremendously. They would have been sprawled on the floor if not for Marcus guiding them with a hand lightly skimming the railing.

**"..after me?"** She wondered aloud, brows knitted.

**"You know how your son is working closely with the good robots?"** He asked, not looking back. **"Well, they want you to get to him.. which in turn gets the Autobots."** He dropped his voice. **"It's my job to keep you _safe_, ma'am."**

**"Your job, Marcus?"** She questioned in a haze.

He glanced back to flash her a smile before using his free hand to retrieve his wallet. He flicked it open to show her the top I.D. card. It said N.E.S.T. with the logo beneath. He pocketed it as understanding flooded her.

**"Kyle _sent you_\- to watch and protect me."** Her blood ran cold.

He nodded, pushing open a door and leading her through the parking garage. They slid into a small two-door luxury car that was painted silver and peeled out.

* * *

A dark room housed a large round table which could hold 12 people. 11 sat around it, each with a small stack of stapled paper placed before them. There was enough light to be able to read the content of the pages but not enough to truly illuminate these people.

**"Phase Von is complete."** A thick German voice said dryly, the head connected to the voice tilting.

**"She is secured?"** The man to his right asked with a skeptical tone.

**"Ze Decepticon, Evasion, made sure of it- along vith Pritchard's death."** The German confirmed softly.

A British voice spoke up next. **"It is a shame we had to lose such a _brilliant_ mind. If only his ego hadn't of gotten to him."**

**"A shame indeed, Winchester."**

**"What I want to know is.."**

**"Hm?"** Winchester turned his head to peer at the voice of his female ally.

**"..why go after the lieutenant? What purpose does she serve? And what is Phase Three?"**

The head of the table surprisingly answered before anyone else could. **"Leverage, miss Caroline. _Leverage_ over N.E.S.T. and their robotic friends the Autobots."** He paused to draw a hit from the cigarette between his pointer and middle finger. **"Phase One was to get her, Lunar. As Evasion said we had to awaken that programming in the Autobot Equinox. We used Pritchard to do so. Phase Two.. was to kill off the weak and foolish links in our way, like Pritchard, and gather Lunar to bring to her where she is needed. Evasion will handle that."** He gestured a finger toward the person across from him at the other end of the table.

**"Phase Three-"** The Russian continued from where their boss had left off. **"-is capturing said leverage and using it to draw out the Autobots and their little human _dogs_."** He shrugged. **"Personally I think-"**

The leader waved a hand to halt him. **"That's enough, Virgil."**

The Russian nodded, going silent.

The leader got the attention of his allies by speaking again, answering Caroline. **"Vendetta is already working to gather his target in Oregon. Turbulence has his target, as does Lynx and Pinshot. Raptor and Sphinx have a special mission."**

**"Special mission?"** The German inquired.

The leader smiled, leaning forward to prop his chin up with his knuckles, elbows placed atop the table on either side of his paperwork. **"Have you ever heard of legends with two opposites attracting to create perfect balance? Harmony."**

Some of his allies nodded, some shook their heads, some shrugged and the rest didn't answer.

**"These two forces are given many names, in different religions. Well, in one such tale it is said that they were a match to compliment. Two powerful Transformers came to Earth and dubbed themselves as these forces; Yin and Yang."  
**

**"To vhat importance is zis story, Herr Tyven, hm?"** The German took his pause to interrupt politely. He propped an arm on the table, leaning forward. **"Vhat use is zis information?"**

The man's smile brightened in the darkness. **"We discovered, some time ago, a robot that was in bad shape. It took quite awhile before we had it fixed. We had a hacker take files from it's core.. and we realized just what machine we had in our grasp."**

**"Whom?"** Caroline questioned curiously.

**"Yin, the female Decepticon. From her core we learned just how powerful she was.. is, to be exact, but we also found out that she is only half of a much larger destructive force. With Yang, her.. brother, she would be almost.. _unstoppable_."**

**"Oi!"** The Frenchman to his side spoke for the first time. **"What are we to do with this.. Transformer?"**

**"Raptor and Sphinx are bringing Yin to where she will be placed, once online and under our control. From there, once we have our leverage.. we will proceed with Phase Four. Until then, gentlemen and ladies.."** He rose to stand, all the rest following suit. **"I adjourn this meeting."**


	11. Ch 10: Progress

He spent the past four Earth hours 'shooting the breeze', as humans say, with Soul Seeker. Eventually the conversation was cut short when he noticed his companion had a distracted glimmer in her optics.

**"What troubles you, my friend?"** Requiem asked in crisp English, which was near perfect, though his understanding of it was limited but growing.

She shook her head, turning away. He poked her shoulder, gaining her attention back.

**"Tell me. _Please_. I'm listening."**

After much silent consideration Soul Seeker finally locked gazes with him. She took a breath, cleaning out her systems in a huff before nodding. **"Right. I'm being chased across the planet by a Decepticon seeker by the designation Air Raid."** She launched into it, hardly pausing to breath. She averted her gaze to the cave floor as she continued. **"He's a skilled mechanic and doctor of our species, comparing to the late Ratchet, but darker. He wants me because I.."** She finally paused to breath, in-taking air to push out in a long sigh before looking up at him. **"I'm the reason he _became_ a Decepticon. He did so to kill me. I kind of.. shattered his spark."**

He scrunched his ridges in confusion. **"Shattered his spark?"**

She pursed her lips. **"Mhm. We were sparkmates before the war. My parentals wanted me to be a soldier. I joined the chain of command as a new recruit. Raid didn't agree. We argued. Couldn't negotiate. I got flaming upset at our final argument, stabbing him with this-"** She flicked her wrist, a blade popping out much like a human assassin. The hand shifted, drawing it back. **"It was a mistake to harm my mate, but I was angry. Anger changes even the best bots. He left. The war rose around me and I chose to join the Autobots when I heard a speech their leader, Orion now Optimus, gave. It inspired me. Raid joined the Decepticons.. not only because of me but because Megatron was like an older brother to him."** She shifted on her legs, uncomfortable he could tell.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, drawing her focus back to him as he smiled. **"Soul, my darling, Raid will and can not touch you. I am here, as is Flurry. I recall you two were exceptional friends, yeah?"** She grinned softly.

They paused when they heard a knock on rock and turned to see just the mech they spoke about peering into the room. **"May I enter?"** He nodded. **"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I caught the part about Raidy boy haunting you. I'll not let him get to you."**

She chuckled softly, looking between them.

**"You two are like the equivalent of Earth siblings to me, our bond as thick as Cybertron's ancient cathedrals before the war."** She put a hand on each of their shoulders, beaming now. **"But Raid is _my_ problem. I have to correct that. My old sparkmate has gone mad with emotion and I must be the one to set him free of those chains."**

They nodded their understanding.

**"In the mean time I have something you _can_ help with."**

She gestured to some crates stacked in the corner, then to a set of tables propped about the room.

**"Organizing my equipment."**

* * *

The coding was haywire, corrupted and outdated. He wrote new lines, fixing anything that dissatisfied him. Air Raid couldn't believe the mechanics behind this machin- bot. Yang was both. He was a killing machine, along with his sister..

Yang was Sentinel Prime's younger brother and Yin was Megatron's older sister. They were two halves of a whole when they upgraded after having fallen in love with each other. Romantic, yeah, until the war hit.

They were hacked, the prime functions altered in their cores. They couldn't distinguish between right and wrong and when their 'master' gave a command they followed; without rebuke or fail. They were demons meant to devastate and wreak havoc. They were almost soulless _monsters_, even by Cybertronian standpoint.

He tapped a datapad he had retrieved from his subspace compartment and wrote some information down before pulling a cable free from his arm. He plugged it into Yang's wrist port before offlining his optics to scan the mech's older protocols, to make sure he was going to function correctly when he came to.

A violent _surge_ hit Raid's spark, causing it to do the equivalent of a human heart attack. His system shut down to momentarily fix it. Once he recovered he pulled back, unhooking his cord to put it away while standing to back up a bit.

**"What happened?"** Starscream demanded, suddenly at his side. Raid turned to peer at him with a shocked expression. **"You were screaming."**

**"I was?"** His vocal processor skipped, fizzing out before establishing the correct syllables. **"I don't know what happened. I was checking his internal mechanics when _something_ hit me. I had to lock myself down for several Earth minutes while taking care of failures. I corrected all errors."**

They froze when a growling sound was heard. They glanced to Yang's still form as he shifted, moving to stand as his shutters opened to reveal the deep red optics below.

Yang was _online_.

* * *

A powerful V-8 engine roared as a green mustang accelerated down a long stretch of highway. Following the mustang closely was a pink and grey race car. They weaved through traffic, smoothly transitioning from fast to slow and back according to the flow of vehicles around them. A sharp chuckle echoed over the feministic car's radio as the mustang shifted gears, falling back to drive beside the other.

**"_Eh! Rapta', stop showin' off, will ya?_"** The female Irish voice rolled over the mustang's system.

Raptor let up on the gas, revved the engine, shifted and took off ahead of her. **"_Cool your brakes, lass. This ain't for the human's amusement._"**

**"_Ah, ah, for 'im?_"** She questioned, a ping registering on her radar. The source was above them, tracking through the air overhead. **"_I cont 'lieve they 'er still followin' us. I thought you lost 'em, ya engine bloke!_"**

**"_Aye, aye, all but the Autobot scum!_"** He crowed in growing irritation.

**"_Eh, 'ow 'bout we lose 'im then?_"** Her voice transmitted her deep humor as he signaled his agreement to her. They applied more gas, speeding through the highway before branching down an off-ramp to head into the city of Louisville, Kentucky.

This only fueled the aerial craft to soar after them with determination.

**"_Aye! Let's split up, yea?_"**

**"_Confirmed!_"** Sphinx split right as Raptor went left. The jet stalled before zipping after Raptor.

**"_He's on my trail. I'll lose him in the inner city, head on to the package. The human crew are waiting._"** Raptor ordered since he was her superior.

**"_A'ight!_"**

She veered down a curving road, vanishing into a car garage. She rolled to a stop at the metal wall before it slid up, allowing her entry into the swirling ramp that led down into the secret facility.

The ramp she drove on was basically a circle that just descended down until finally it leveled out, a large room spread out before her. People milled about various pieces of equipment while her 'gaze' locked on a grey semi truck and trailer that she knew held the package. The ceiling was high enough for her to transform with room and so she did so, moving to step behind the semi. She tugged open the doors, lifting the inner tarp to see the prize within.

The prone transformer inside was short, around- _wait_. From her sudden observation there was no way the femme inside could be this short. She glanced around the room, noticing two other semis.

**"We found her separated, ma'am."** She peered down at a tall human who answered her growing thoughts. She nodded, understanding before looking closely at the femme bot inside.

She was the same color scheme as her brother; black with sections red or white. Sphinx arched an optic ridge, confusion rising in her processor. She glanced down to the human. **"Mm.. 'er designation is Yin."** She said but it was more-so stated as a startled and unsure question.

The human, obviously taking it as a question, answered, **"Yes ma'am."**

**"Well. When Rapta' gets 'ere prepare for departure."**

**"Understood."**

::_Rapta'!_:: Her digital voice was bland of emotion as she established a private comm. with him. ::_Yin's 'ere._::

::_In route for soon entry._:: He sent back before cutting the connection.

They waited some thirty minutes. Finally a blip of her scanners alerted her to his presence before the sound of his arrival echoed down. He revved his engine before rolling to a stop before her, transforming. Red optics burned as they roamed the room, focusing on Sphinx before narrowing in on the semis.

**"We'll wait an Earth hour, then depart."** He commanded to the human lackeys before turning his optics to his partner in crime. **"How is she?"**

**"Offline, severed in ta' three parts."** She glanced warily to the semis before shuttering her optics with a sigh. **"I cont 'lieve we're doin' grunt work."** She hissed out a cycle of air before onlining her optics to glare at Raptor. **"Collectin' a broken femme."**

**"If the bosses want it, we get it. Starscream must have a reason for wanting her and I'm sure the human council wants to prevent him from getting his claws on her, aye."**

She stroked her 'chin', huffing a vent of air. **"I wonda' his reasonin' for wantin' 'er."** She mused.

His tone was deceptively darker and subdued. **"Considering what she is.. I can only imagine."**

* * *

**"_Slag!_"**

The curse reverberated in the air as he hovered, peering down with enhanced sensors for his target. The mustang had managed to escape his 'gaze' and now he was floating in the sky, deciding on what to do. Continue looking? Return back to the Autobot safehouse/headquarters? He didn't know.

He tapped his helm to activate his communications. ::_Coolwind to Bumblebee._:: The white and blue mech sent out to the golden black mech. ::_Target lost. Permission to head back or further orders?_::

The reply was near instant. ::_Do a once over but if no luck hide out for a human hour before heading here._::

::_Understood, sir._::

::_Your old flame is back, Coolwind._:: Bumblebee said before the connection could be severed. Coolwind shifted in the sky, heading toward a tall building to perch on the edge of, using such high grounds to stay on alert.

::_Old flame?_:: He questioned without thinking. He almost smacked his faceplates at such a stupid question. He'd been smitten by a particular femme. ::_Layla?_::

::_Indeed. Her and Requiem arrived some time ago._::

::_Once I'm finished here I'll be there shortly._::

The connection was severed with a confirmation. He stayed on alert but saw nothing, jumping off to transform in mid-air, zipping in the direction of the base.


	12. Ch 11: Quiet

**Author's Note:** We're getting to the kind of conclusion of the 'introduction' stage, though not all of the characters have been introduced. The rest will appear as we move along. Some things are left unclear, as per example who is on who's side, with the exception of the obvious Autobots, haha. They will be brought into light later, which will hopefully solve the confusion. Any questions, feel free to ask. I still have the feature available of if you wanna make a character (human or robot) that you want to be in the story, long as it's an OC in the case of a robot. Thanks for reading.

**Reminder:** I don't own Transformers, kthx. I'd love to, but it belongs to the rightful owner(s).

* * *

To be honest.. even though he was a soldier.. seeing death so _easily_ happen was not something he enjoyed. It shook him to his core and it was what had drove him to take the job that put him at the Remora base. It kept him from the front lines. He slumped down into the seat of the small jet. He'd made the call to Colonel Shay, who had made arrangements with the jet owner before Vane to get the captain to America as quickly and safely as possible.

Pilot James was a cynical Brit who kept rambling on about some war in the 70s and 80s he called the Soviet war in Afghanistan. Kept saying something about how the soviets led some Afghans against a group called the Mujahideen. Didn't make much sense to Vane, but it was a pleasant change of conversation as they flew toward America on a 10-hour flight schedule.

It was nearly midnight when they touched down, but Vane was ultimately relieved. A silver car was waiting by the airport exit and so he tossed his bags in after being greeted by the driver who knew his name on sight.

His driver was a dark-skinned bald man by the name of Morgan. He seemed friendly but with that discomforted edge to him that Vane had detected instantly.

**"-you know I went to school with the colonel."**

Vane blinked. **"You did?"** He'd missed the first part of the conversation.

His driver nodded from the front seat, smiling into the rear-view mirror at him before slowing to a stop at a red light.

**"Mhm. I was a year beneath him, but I knew him well. His sister was good friends with mine and their family would invite us over or vice-versa. He and I oddly became exceptional friends _instantly_."** He softly chuckled. He glanced over the seat, smirking at Vane, his voice lowered. **"I had a dead-end job up in Chicago, but somehow the colonel found me and wanted me to be nearby and so he offered me a job as his driver."**

He turned onto a side road that led out into a narrow strip of buildings that were well above four stories each. Morgan pulled into the parking lot of the back building, the center one, and killed the engine.

He spun around to face Vane, gesturing back at the building. **"Third floor, opposite side, where the trucks are seen below. His door is marked with his rank and last name. Not hard to find."** He tipped his hat. **"Safety to you."** He said, almost as if in prayer.

Vane nodded, suddenly awkward, and slipped out of the car before pushing forth to the building's double-door entry. He turned, feeling that he should wave farewell, but the car that held Morgan was gone.

He stepped into the building after blinking twice in surprise, scanning the shimmeringly clean checker-tiled floor, the white painted walls and the simple modern blue and grey decor that made the place feel like he was at a distant relative's house.

A woman stood behind the counter, her grey suit almost blending in with the design of this place. She arched a brow at him before turning to gesture to a hallway to the side. **"That way, sir, until you reach the stairs on your left. Floor three, his office."**

He nodded, numbly walking past to locate the stairs, which led him to the floor he sought and soon the door was between him and his superior. He knocked on the door and pushed it open when a voice told him to enter.

He stepped inside, closing the door before coming to attention when he saw the tall form of Colonel Jason Shay. The 5'10, 250ish pound man was smiling in greeting, his uniform pristine. He ran a hand briefly over that buzzed brown hair, sharp light blue eyes warm and welcoming. He found himself smiling in response.

**"Colonel Shay."**

His smile grew.

* * *

Shay had expected it to be longer before he'd see his captain again, but time passed relatively quicker than expected. Morgan called to tell him the jet was landing and they would be on their way shortly. He thanked his childhood friend before reclining in his chair, studying that report once again of that female Transformer.

In no time he was being paged that they had arrived and he thanked Michelle, the brunette clerk, and waited patiently.

A knock drew him to stand as he allowed entry to the man on the other side, watching the man close the door behind him and turned.

The months had been kind to the young captain, even with that nasty scar that radiated on his left cheek. The shorter ginger-haired man was smiling kindly as he said his rank and last name in a curt greeting. He wore a navy blue jacket over casual black slacks, a non-descriptive dark grey shirt hiding the toned powerhouses that were each arm of the fitness buff that Shay had come to consider a friend. He stepped around his desk, locking gazes with those green eyes.

**"Captain Vane."** He lifted a hand and they shook, a sturdy shake at that, before he gestured to the guest chair and they both took a seat, him back around the desk at his. **"Excuse me if I cut to the chase. Explain the situation."** All business.

**"Jaystone was close to being started but when I glanced out the window of the facility I noticed a car unfitting of the ones that frequent the city. It was older and it caught my eye, a '74 red Trans Am."** He began, running a hand over his face, pausing at his healed scar. **"It parked but when I returned to work the structure shook. I helped evacuate the building as a roar erupted. I knew what it was. A Transformer. It assaulted the glass windows as I hid behind a truck. It was different.."**

**"Different? Are you referring to it being a _she_?"** Shay couldn't help his brow arching.

Vane nodded. **"Yeah. Pritchard was suddenly there, waving at the bot, trying to get it's attention. She paused, as if studying him. He asked what she was doing, but she scooped him up. Said something about he did his job and she was going to do hers. He demanded an explanation and mentioned a deal. Pritchard was in league with this robot. Said if he gave her the bot, she was supposed to give him.."** He hesitated, racking his brain.

**"Give him what?"**

Vane's gaze was suddenly worried. **"The means to _replicate_ their metal.. like with that one man during the last robot battle."**

Shay tensed. He'd read the file on the Seed and wasn't at all surprised some greedy human wanted such power.

**"The female bot mentioned phases and that the first was to collect Equinox-"** He gestured to the visible file on Shay's desk. **"-the robot they had, and awaken something called Lunar... I'm guessing it's another name for Equinox. Said the second plan was to get Lunar and kill Pritchard. She killed him then."** He closed his eyes, remembering the falling dead body.

**"And?"**

**"She called for Lunar, who came out from the ground. Must have had a secret base beneath the surface. They spoke and apparently the designation of the Trans is Evasion."** He sighed. **"They headed east shortly after."**

**"I've had men looking for these two cars. They tracked them through several cities before they lost the trail."**

**"Some kind of cloaking?"** Vane's head tilted a fraction as they considered this.

Shay merely shrugged. **"I couldn't tell you, my friend, but I have a sinking feeling this isn't the last time we'll see them."**

**"They're planning something."** Vane agreed, nodding slowly.

**"Knowing Transformers they are likely Decepticons. This _isn't_ good. We have to get in touch with the Autobots."**

**"Call Lennox."** Vane said, sitting upright, tensed. **"I'm sure they can handle this."**

Shay lifted his cell, pursing his lips. **"This is more dangerous than we _thought_."**

* * *

**"How goes the repairs?"** A deep and dark voice asked, the rolling sounds as 'down' as one could get yet still seemed light and almost conversational.

A human peered up at him, a glint in those swimming brown eyes. **"The first two are almost done, but this brute.."** He patted the leg of the mech beside him for emphasis. **"..will take a bit _longer_."**

**"Very good."** The mech cooed, pleased with such progress.

**"I must say though.. your technology is truly fascinating, on all scales and layers."**

**"I'm aware, human."** Was all the response he earned from the tall mech.

**"Soundwave will be finished by the end of the week."** The human concluded the conversation as he climbed up the leg to make his way to the face. A whole team of 30 human technicians, engineers, electricians and the like were operating on just this one mech. Overall they had about a 100 humans on the project of restoring three of his most powerful and knowledgeable Decepticons.

Soon Barricade, Shockwave and Soundwave would again be at his side to _conquer_ the Autobots, which were growing as time passed.

Galvatron was _pleased_ indeed.

He would need Soundwave's assets if his plan was to work.

He turned his red optics to a monitoring device, peering closely at the large screen that showed the Autobot's base. He studied the satellite surveillance with an optic ridge arched as he replayed the time he had already seen, pausing as two mechs drove up to the base.

His gaze narrowed on the forms of Requiem and Flurry as they approached, letting it play before pausing again once they transformed.

His attention lingered on the femme with an intensity that rivaled the sun. In a week things would pick up and soon? He'd win this endless war.


	13. Ch 12: United

Rain. The first in weeks. Bumblebee peeked out from the hidden entryway, studying the droplets with heightened perception that his optics gave him. He enjoyed Earth's weather and it's seasons. Sometimes it was hot, occasionally cold, sometimes sunny, other times rainy and the snow! It was fantastic.

A sigh escaped his otherwise broken vocals, a mere shift of hissed air through vents as he caught the sound of movement over him. He dipped his head back, acknowledging the company overhead that he already gauged as having an Autobot signature.

He noticed the jet, painted a light blue, as it hovered just a few feet above ground before the sound of shifting metal changed the jet into a tall mech. He landed, paused, then stood fully to study Bumblebee. His high wings were jutting out, vents on the lower side gusting hot air from his recent exertion.

A designation came to mind instantly of this arrived mech. **"Cool.. Wind."** A breathy human female voice said from his radio system as he blinked optic shutters at the mech.

**"On schedule, aye!"** The Seeker said with a smirk. **"Layla still here, yea?"**

Bumblebee nodded, gesturing behind him into the cavern pathways hidden from view. **"Come inside- big surprise- party time."** Different voices greeted his question as Bumblebee stepped forward, into the soft pelting rain, to clasp the mech's shoulder in excitement. **"Missed you."**

Coolwind patted the hand almost tenderly as the younger yellow and black mech beamed a small smile. **"Missed you more, little brother."** They dropped hands as Bumblebee turned to lead the way. They wove through the pathways until they reached the central room which held several Autobots, but not all. Bumblebee watched as Coolwind took in the sight of his comrades.

**"Aye! Zephyr! Been awhile!"** He sauntered forward to clasp the hand of the silver and red mech, who was chuckling heavily. He'd come down to their level after an hour or two of watching from above.

**"My, my.. my optics _must_ be deceiving. They let YOU of all mechs in here?"** Zephyr gave his oldest friend a non-too-gentle playful shove before pulling him in for a well deserved and long overdue hug.

**"Can't keep this slinger on chains."** Coolwind retorted, soft clicks echoing from the twin 'pistols' on either hip in emphasis.

A smirk lit up the older mech's face.

**"Where's little Gale?"** Coolwind glanced around before optics narrowed on the form now peeking out from around his parental. **"Gale."** Coolwind crowed, pushing Zephyr out of the way to scoop up the silver and blue mechling.

**"Wind!"** Gale squeaked as he clung to the chassis of taller mech. **"I missed you!"**

Bumblebee watched his comrade as he stroked the silver back of the young bot. **"I know, my sparklet friend. You've been in my processor."** The Camaro recalled how Coolwind was like a guardian to the mechling. He nuzzled the helm of the little one before setting him down to examine the others.

Prowl was hovering close by and the second Coolwind stood to full height he moved in to place a hand on the shoulder-guard of the mech. **"It is good to see you back, Coolwind."** Prowl, though professional, spoke softly with warmth in his voice.

Coolwind studied the mech in front of him, optics glinting. **"You as well, Prowl."**

Bumblebee grinned.

* * *

We had helped to organize all of Soul Seeker's equipment within a couple hours, easily making the room look like a presentable medic's lair instead of the previously dark and damp cave room.

She thanked us and I left, leaving my brother to talk to her while I trailed along with Hound to see the other rooms. He led me back to the main cavern and I paused in the doorway, as he continued in, when I noticed a form before Prowl.

My optics were tricking me, surely.

It was Coolwind!

My facial plates lit up instantly as I dashed forward, drawing everyone's attention while Prowl stepped aside and Coolwind studied me with shock.

I pounced, tackling him to the floor. **"Cooler!"**

**"Layla-"**

I clubbed his chest at that old name.

**"I go by Flurry, have since before the ending of Cybertron when I was promoted."** I said with an audible huff.

He lifted his hands in surrender, smirking, before pushing me off to stand, helping me up. We stared each other down, each studying the other.

The reason we split sharply came back and I nodded formally, shoving out my hand for him to shake, which he did.

**"It is exceptionally well to see that you are safe, Seeker Coolwind."** Formality lanced through me.

He fell in step with my tone. **"And you as well, old Frontline Second-in-Command Flurry."**

My attention was drawn to footsteps behind and I spun to see Requiem making his way toward us. I smiled at Coolwind as he eyed my brother.

**"Who is _this_?"** He questioned softly.

**"I'm her older brother."** My brother overheard and answered.

Recognition flashed across Wind's face. **"Requiem, right? Jerico's oldest."**

The reference to my father made my tank churn with brief sadness. **"Mhm."** He nodded in response.

**"How are Jerico and Mercury?"** Wind's tone was cautious.

My brother and I exchanged glances before I decided to answer. **"We got separated in some meteors."**

Understanding radiated from him.

He tugged Requiem forward, hugging him. **"Protect your sister for me, Requiem."** He said to my brother, causing me to chuckle.

Requiem didn't vocally respond, just nodded.

* * *

A soft rumble echoed through the vacuum of space. It transferred to a stark laugh, then a bellow of pure humor. A tall form stood atop a floating rock, clawed fingers clenching and unclenching as Earth lingered in view.

This mech was a seeker with light purple armor trimmed in blue and black. Bright red optics were narrowed as they locked onto this world.

**"_Autobots_..."** He hissed with a chuckling growl.

The Decepticon logo was proudly displayed on his chassis, right on his spark chamber that was within.

He jumped, transformed, fed fuel to his engines and took off with a roar of trailing smoke.

He had a message to deliver.. one that needed the urgent attention of Lord Megatron.

Twister was _eager_ to see his master.


End file.
